El Kadsre
(pronounced /ɛlˈkædzre/, /-sɑre/, /-eɪ/ ehl kadz-re, ehl kadz-ray, ehl ka-sa-re, or ehl ka-sa-ray), unofficially known as the Commomwealth Republic of El Kadsre, is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located to the left side of North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighbouring countries. The official language is English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional language is Maori, Filipino and Vicnoran. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 11.3 million residents, while the country actually has at around 32.5 million residents. History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 In 27 million years ago, El Kadsre broke up with the North American continent. El Kadsre was inhabitable at the time when it was first discovered by the ancient Vicnoran tribes in the 36th century BC, while exploring the entire island. Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. In July 21, 1940, Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was established. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre in September 21, 1950. Between 1951 to 1953, large group of Mexicans immigrated to El Kadsre. Also, Spanish language was introduced. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Ireland, Malta, United States, Philippines, South Africa, Singapore, Hong Kong and United Kingdom's people arrived in El Kadsre and English language was introduced. Maori culture is introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians aren't very happy with the Maori, leading into the numerous protests. That caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre. In April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 :Main article: Vlokozu Union Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969 by Michael Vlokozu. In September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, marking the end of Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existance. In August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989 and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated in Tokyo four days earlier. West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre merged into reunifited El Kadsre. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Economy The economy of El Kadsre is one of the largest market economies in the world. As of 2017, El Kadsre has a GDP of EK$46.7 trillion (US$46.5 trillion), making El Kadsre richer than the United States. The El Kadsreian dollar is the currency for the nation. El Kadsre was one of victims in the Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982 due to widespread popularity of Jamie's got Tentacles!. One of the biggest stock-marketed companies, like Theorysonic, Kads, Sierako, Aldi, Sir, EKS, Naisuka, Ju-Can and Evac are headquarted and based in El Kadsre. Territories El Kadsre has two states, West El Kadsreian State and East El Kadsreian State. Culture The culture of the El Kadsre is typically Ahola, originated from Vicnora, but its sovereign, sea side is also influenced with North America culture and customs, where the English language is also official. Education In El Kadsre, The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is 8:50am to 3:15pm, while El Kadsre Primary School day is 8:55am to 3:15pm and El Kadsre High School day is 8:45am to 3:10pm. The schools are off 3 weeks for Christmas break and Winter break (December to January), 2 weeks for Easter or Reestablishment Day (April), 3 months for Summer break and Establishment Day (June-August), Guy Fawkes, Thanksgiving and Vlokozu Day. Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. The most popular television networks are El TV Kadsre, RTV, RGN, Viva, TV 6, CPN, Star TV, etc. The radio networks in El Kadsre are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, and Vlokradio. Film companies are El TV Kadsre Films, Viva Films, Vlokfilm, Regal Pictures, Carlson Pictures and ZW Films. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, and Cignal. In El Kadsre, Television commercial breaks last every 3-7 nutes. Population The population in the country is about 32,586,750. (2017 estimate) Climate El Kadsre has grassland, arid, forest and desert climates. El Kadsre's weather is the coldest whilst Sentan's is the hottest. The hottest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is 49'°'''C, recorded in 18 June, 1959 on Caelum, besides from the hottest temperature in the city of El Kadsre is 45'°'C, recorded in 22 July, 1989. And the coldest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is -35'°'C, which was recorded in 5 January, 2001, where El Kadsre looks like it was almost completely covered in snow. The snow usually arrives in December and never goes away until late February and sometimes March. People/Trends * El Kadsre's currency is dollars. * El Kadsre's current population is about 32.5 million people. * The life expectancy is 99.2 El Kadsre for both men and women. * El Kadsre has three official languages: English, Spanish and Japanese. * El Kadsre has three regional languages: Vicnoran, Filipino and Maori. * The drinking age is 17 in El Kadsre. * The marriage age is 15 in El Kadsre. * The average age is 51 in El Kadsre. * When referring to something belonging to El Kadsre, it is referred to as "El Kadsreian". Events * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 19th century * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1900s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1910s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1920s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1930s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1940s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1950s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1960s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1970s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1980s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 1990s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 2000s * Notable events in El Kadsre since 2010s Politics El Kadsre has 5 political parties, that were El Kadsre Labor Party, National El Kadsre Party, The El Kadsreian Liberal Party, El Kadsre Communist Party and El Kadsreian Societyist Party, also known as the Tory Party. As of 2016, the prime minister of El Kadsre is Vincent McLaren, who took office in 21 November, 2015. Sports El Kadsre's national sport is Kolhii. Landscape El Kadsre is located in North America; Mexico, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora and Hawaii (United States) are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. El Kadsre has the one of the deepest lakes in the world. Incidents When ''Jamie's got Tentacles! book series was first launched in 1981, the book series is so popular, it nearly killed the entire El Kadsreian media industry, This was known as the Vlokozuian media crash of 1982 also known as Tentaclemania of 1982 or Blarb Shock in Japan. Jamie's got Tentacles killed mostly Vlokozuian media like Jitterbug and Galidor. Bionicle, because of its huge popularity and fanbase is known to survive the crash. Bionicle killed Jamie's got Tentacles in 1985, thanks to the Piraka campaign, which was launched in November 1985. In 1986, a minor coin shortage occurred when Namco published an immensely popular arcade game based on the popular anime series The Drillimation Series called Mr. Driller. The game's wild popularity caused coin manufacturing in El Kadsre to briefly speed up. Hiroshi Takajima, the creator of the game, had almost broken a Guinness World Record for "Biggest Coin Shortage Caused By An Arcade Game", as 1978's Space Invaders generated a shortage similar to this. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Technology El Kadsre is the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to have its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. El Kadsre's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, Sentan, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. El Kadsre has two country-owned car companies, that were Kads and Sir. El Kadsre's internet has two predecessors, which are, LenseNet, invented in 1983 and Theorynet, invented in 1985. El Kadsre is also the first country to invent the internet, which is launched in 1989, shortly after the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union. El Kadsre has two very own operating systems called "TS-UGOS", created in 1985 by Theorysonic to replace TS-OS and "EKS Vortex", created in 1989 by EKS. The current version of TSUG is TSUG X7, released on January 15, 2017. The current version of EKS Vortex is EKS Vortex 15, released on February 29, 2016. Cellphones are widely popular in El Kadsre since the release of Theorysonic's TheoryPhone, released in 1996. El Kadsre has two very own game consoles currently, Nitrome Unity and EKS Ranger series. Crime Category:El Kadsre Category:United of El Kadsreian Nations Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Federal Parliaments Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America